The Gi, Zombies, and Mythical Creatures
by r0b0t1c5-b4c0n
Summary: What happens when The Flock, plus their friend Wolf, meet some of Iggy's friends? And what happens when they end up having a random a conversation at 1 AM? Read to find out! You know you wanna find out how they prepare for the Zombie Apocalypse and their opinions on dragons and unicorns! :


_**\~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING: MAXIMUM RIDECHARECTERS, GAY BACON, ZOMBIES, UNICORNS, DRAGONS, MY FRIENDS, GOOGLE, YOLO, SWAG, OR HETALIA. CLAIMER: I OWN WOLF, ANY JOKES MADE UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED, THIS STORY, AND ANY PLANS MADE AMONG MY FRIENDS AND I.*~/**_

**A/N: Enjoy all the randomness involved in this one-shot! **

You probably are looking at the title and/or the disclaimer and going, "WTF?" That's okay. That's supposed to happen.

So what happens in this story is fiction… supposedly.

Anyway. This is what happens in my life close to everyday. So, enjoy being in my world for a day, through the use of Avian Americans!

~*Fang's POV*~

So, I'm sitting at home on my bed, looking at comments from my blog, when Iggy walks in.

"Fang. We need to talk."

Whoa… Ig is being serious…. I have a felling all hell is about to be unleashed right here….

He comes over and sits on my bed next to me. He looks down, his strawberry-blonde hair getting in his eyes so I can't read his emotions. Wow. That sounds creeper-ish…

He looks up after a minute, staring me in the eye, even though he is blind, with his bright blue eyes. He puts a pale hand on my shoulder.

"Fnick… Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Silence.

"Wait, hold on-"

"I mean, I know it's hard to come out of the closet and all, but-"

I stand up quickly, dropping my laptop in the process. I turn around to face him, about to yell "I'M NOT GAY!" when I see his expression.

He's laughing at me. I glare at him, pissed off, when he falls on the floor laughing. And I'm not exaggerating. He _literally_ fell face-first onto the floor. And continued laughing. The frick?

"Iggy…" I start, trying to stay clam. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He tries to calm down, and grabs my laptop. He goes onto a website called " ", and showed me a fan fiction. Actually, multiple fan fictions. All of the ones he showed me have me as gay… WHAT?

"I just thought I'd ask, you know, since it is June."

I stared at him, like "What are you on?"

He sighed. "June is Pride Month! I thought I'd ask, and if you were, I'd have you wear rainbow!" he stated seriously, with a smile. Then I saw the pin.

"Iggy.."

"Yeah Fang?"

"What is that pin for?" I pointed to a pin he had on his shirt. It had a flag with pink on top, purple beneath it, and blue on the bottom.

He tugged the upper right hand side of his shirt out, the part with the pin, acting like he could look at it. "Oh this? This is my bi pride pin! Do you like it?"

I just sat there, staring in shock. How did I not know? Well, I guess it was obvious, with him being a flirt with basically everyone, but how did he not come out to me? Wow. I sound stupid. I shook my head, trying to think of a reply.

"Hm. I think you are in shock. I'll be right back. Hang on a sec!" And with that, he ran out of the room.

Kinda wanted to lock myself up in a closet. But then I would have to come out of the closet. And Iggy would call me gay till the end of the month. This sucks.

~*Iggy's POV*~

When I ran out of Fang's room, I ran into Max panicking about something and all the little kids freaking out.

"Max, what's going on?"

"THE ZOMBIE APOCYLPSE IS STARTING! WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO RUN AND GET STUFF PREPARED-"  
"MAX! Calm yo self DOWN." I basically yelled in her face. She stared at me for a second. Then she got _real_ mad.

"WHAT did you just tell me Ig?" she asked in a clam but threatening voice, topped off with a glare.

"I, um-"

"Think he said that he's bi." Fang said, half joking.

I started laughing so hard, and Max just looked at me like I was an alien.

Alien, Avian American. Same thing!

"I'll be right back!" And with that, I ran into my room, getting my backpack full of stuff.

See, my room is the total opposite of Fang's. His is all black or super dark blue, while mine is all white. Why? Because I can see things against a white background.

I picked up the medium sized black backpack from my bed stand, which is full of amazing-ness! I have the Zombie Apocalypse plan in there, along with some gay bacon.

Wait, hold on. If you don't know what gay bacon is, look up either "gay bacon" or "Rainbow Belts" on Google Images.

I went out to the living room, and dumped my backpack out. Angel took out the Rainbow Belts, which was crossed out and had Gay Bacon written on it instead.

"Iggy, what is this?"

"Uh, candy."

"Why is it called gay bacon?"

"UH-"

"Who cares? It's candy! Can we eat some Max?" the Gasman said. Well, I think he just saved my bacon. Not my gay bacon, obviously, or any regular bacon I have in the fridge but- You know what. Forget it. If you don't understand "saved my bacon" look it up on Google. Google is quite reliable for things like this.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing Ig!" Nudge exclaimed, shoving two gay bacon strips into her mouth. "Fhes is fhe beshf!" she exclaimed, and everyone nodded in agreement.

They were digging into my gay bacon when the doorbell rang.

"Guys, who would be at the door?" Wolf, our friend who likes randomly hanging out with us, asked.

"Not sure…" Max replied, hesitantly.

I think I know who it is! I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey guys!"

~*Ty's POV*~

"…_You already know though, You only live once, that's the motto, with the YOLO_…" the radio blasted.

I was just spaced out when I heard Zaire and Maxine talking about YOLO.

"Damn YOLO, ruining the good days of SWAG…" Maxine a.k.a. Russine said.

"Whoa.. Dude I never thought of that before!" Zanadia/ Zaire replied.

"Wait, WHAT?" I asked, laughing. Laura was sitting next to me in shotgun (YAY ILLEGAL DRIVING!), and she said, through her laughter, "They were talking about hot Asians, when Russine said 'This is where SWAG works. Something We Asians Got!' And then it just took off from there."

"I never thought of it like that before! I mean, it's so true! And the whole SWAG thing," Zaire said waving her hands around. "Worked so well right there!"

Lengland(Laura) was just laughing at the whole thing while Russine was just falling over laughing. I wonder how that is possible in a car.. Hmm….

"GUYS! WE ARE HERE! Let's go bother Igster!" Maxine randomly yelled out, practically jumping out of the car. Actually, she did jump out of the car….

"Russine, get back in here!" I yelled out the window.

"NO!"

"C'mon, we have gay bacon!"

"…" She turned around. "NO!" Then she kept running.

"Russine! What are you doing!" Lengland yelled out the window.

"I wanted to race the car!" … "That sounds stupid huh?" she called back over her shoulder.

We all just laughed at her.

We finally made it up to the door, and I rang the doorbell. Some noise came form inside, and Iggy opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

"IGGY!" we all yelled, and tackled him in a hug.

Then we noticed all the people looking at us weird. "HI PEEPS!" I yelled at them and waved spazztically.

"HI GUYS!" Zaire yelled.

"I don't think they are gis, dude.." Maxine mumbled.

Laura, Zaire, Iggy, and I burst out laughing while everyone else was confused.

"Haha, let me explain g- people in my flock." Iggy started.

~Later on at around 7 PM~

We were all sitting around. The tall dude who wears all black and he has black hair and eyes was sitting next to a girl with brown hair, with blonde streaks, and chocolate brown eyes, also wore jeans, who had a little girl with really curly blonde hair, really blue eyes, and a light pink princess dress on. I really should remember their names….

Anyway, they were all sitting on this green couch, looking at us weird, while this little boy who looked the little girls twin, minus the pink princess dress and jeans and a green t-shirt instead, sat next to Iggy on the couch looking like "THIS IS SOO COOL!" and Iggy sat there just looking like "Of course it's cool!".

Next to Igs sat a dark skinned girl whose black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her mocha colored eyes were analyzing us, like seeing if she could fight us off. She had on a red and black skirt with a red tank top that says "Fashionista" on it. Next to her sat a girl with brown hair turning red near the bottom of it, and jeans and a black t-shirt on, who sat on the arm of the couch.

I'm tired of describing stuff! I'm changing the POV. My personality type, ENTP, is God after all. ~A/N: Reference to anime personality types poster I found~

~*Max's POV*~

Wait, why the hell is it my point of view?

… That Ty person broke the fourth wall huh? *facepalm* Well, the kids who look like twins are just brother and sister, and they are Angel and the Gasman, a.k.a. Gazzy. The dark skinned "Fashionista" is Nudge, the tall dude is Fang, I have the brown hair with blonde streaks, and Wolf is the girl sitting on the arm of the couch.

Anyway, after hearing about them, and seeing their different ribbons to show their pride, we got down to business.

"So how are we going to get these zombies?"

"Well, I have a whole schedule to train, which I doubt you guys really need, but I have a list of stuff we will need and everything." And Iggy took out his list. So that's where he got it from!

~Later, around 1 AM~

Lots of giggling going round right now. Kids+tired= sounding high.

"Where is my unicorn!" I heard Zaire, a girl around the same skin tone as Nudge, with her hair braided, giggled.

Maxine, who has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, giggled too. "Zaire, I found it! Look!" she pointed to a random spot on the ceiling. "I found it! And it's a bi colored unicorn!"

More giggling. Good thing Wolf got Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman to bed.

"Well, I have a cool dragon." Iggy stated.

"DUUUDDEEE I'm so jealous!" Maxine said. "What kind is it?"

"What kind…?"

"Well there are different kinds of dragons with different personalities, like…"

10 minutes later, we discovered Ig had a Copper dragon, which are known for being pranksters and living on high rocky mountains.

"I want a rainbow dragon!" Laura exclaimed,

"Dudes, I totally can go find one if we can get my alien friend Tony to help!" said Ty, known as Amerity by her friends. Something to do with an anime called "Hetalia, apparently…

"I call a white dragon! There are plenty in Russia!" Maxine said.

"Duudeeee, let's go get some rainbow and bi-colored dragons and unicorns!" Laura suggested.

"I WANT ONE!" Iggy yelled.

"Can I get a black one?" Fang asked. Of course.

"Black dragons are evil, and black unicorns are poisoned, but I can try to find one for you!" Maxine said happily.

"Wait what about me?" I asked. "Can I get a unicorn with wings, and have it breathe fire too?"

"Of course!" was the response from all around the room. So we stood up, with the intention of getting our unicorns and dragons when Ty sat back down and went, "Too tireeeddddd. And lazy."

Maxine sighed. "And laziness always seems to prevail…" We all sat down, and Ig, Fang, Wolf, and I all stretched out our wings… And they acted like it was normal!

"We are all tired. Trust me, it will probably seem weird in the morning." Laura said, seeing my face. "Hey, anyone want gay bacon?" she asked.

Stupid question. Of course we all wanted gay bacon.

We were eating gay bacon in silence, when Fang said, "You know, in awkward silences gay babies are born. But how do people know when their baby is gay?"

We all cracked up, but he was serious. Most of us shrugged, but Ty said that they check their DNA and see if they have a gay gene.

"Wait, that's real?" I asked.

"Apparently." Iggy and Fang said.

"Dude, that's legit." Zaire claimed.

We all laughed, and talked for like 10 more minutes then scattered, finding a place to lie down.

"Hey guys? What's a 'gi'? I saw it written down in Ig's master plan for the Apocalypse."

More giggling.

"Gi is a combo of gay and bi." Laura replied once again. I think everyone else was too lazy to reply. That's what we get for being up all day and night. It's like 3 AM now. How did THAT happen?

"Alright, well, g'night everyone!"

We all said good night to each other and fell asleep, thinking about unicorns, zombies, dragons, gis, gay bacon, and rainbows.

**A/N: Random enough? Hope so! I hope my friends that read this enjoy the randomness that occurred! **


End file.
